Perfecta
by Hatsu3usi9
Summary: Hay personas que son perfectas hasta que no lo son, puede ser culpa de un evento traumático, que realmente nunca lo fueron o porque cierto pajarito es tan bonito que tu cerebro deja de funcionar.


**Perfecta.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Love live! School idol proyect! ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Esta historia solo tiene el fin de entretener y hacer perder su valioso tiempo a los lectores que seguramente deberían estar cumpliendo sus metas del año; La vida no paga por leer fanfics.**

* * *

.

Umi Sonoda es una chica ejemplar, educada cómo ninguna, responsable a morir, tranquila, hermosa y brillante como una noche estrellada; cualquiera que no la conociera bien afirmaría, sin dudar, que es la imagen de la perfección.

Sin embargo, ella es tan humana como cualquiera de nosotros, la fiebre que la mantuvo en cama el día de ayer da fe de ello. Aunque, como si su misma existencia desafiará su condición, después de estar postrada y agonizante volvió fresca cual lechuga.

Había despertado con el sol para cumplir sus tareas, era incapaz de fallar cuando está en sus 5 sentidos. Y sus padres sonrieron felices y llenaron sus pechos con orgullo al verla tomar el desayuno con ellos esa mañana, como si el día anterior no hubiese estado postrada en cama.

Retomo su rutina con la naturalidad de una persona que ha hecho lo mismo toda su vida, entreno en el dojo con su padre y luego se preparó para la escuela.

Tomo una ducha y las gotas de agua sintieron celos de la pureza de su piel.

Se vistió y el uniforme se ajustó a su cuerpo como si hubiese sido creado para ella y solo para ella.

Al llegar a la escuela, sus compañeras de clase suspiraron al verla caminar solemne en los pasillos y los maestros recuperaron su fe en la humanidad, para perderla poco después cuando vieron a Honoka Kousaka corriendo por los pasillos.

– ¡UMIII-CHAN!

–Honoka... –frunció el ceño al ver a la chica corriendo hacia su dirección, aunque internamente se sentía feliz de ser recibida– Sabes que no debes correr o gritar en los pasillos.

La susodicha solo la miro confundida y luego soltó una leve risa, mientras se detenía justo enfrente de la arquera –Ups, lo siento– su sonrisa menguo y se puso a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa; No quería ser reprendida por doña perfecta desde temprano –Solo estaba preocupada, los maestros dijeron que estabas muy enferma y por eso no viniste ayer.

Sonrió con empatía a la única persona que consideraba su amiga y asintió levemente –Sí, ayer tuve mucha fiebre, pero ya sabes que soy una roca dura de roer ¿vamos al aula?

–Sii, me debes un pan por hacerme preocupar– Sonrió y comenzó a caminar detrás de su amiga–Solo bromeo jeje

–Te lo compraré si vuelves al club de kendo.

–Buuuuu – La idea de hacer ejercicio no le pareció así que decidió cambiar de tema. – Oyee Umi-chan, adivina~

–¿Ni idea?

–Me enamoré, resulta que ayer…

En cuando esa frase salió de la boca de su amiga, la peliazul dejo de poner atención… No es que quisiera ser grosera solo que Kousaka Honoka, reconocida come pan, tenía la tendencia de "enamorarse".

Sucedió con Eli, una senpai presidenta del consejo estudiantil, con Hanayo una chica muy amable de primer año que tenía la misma afición por la comida que Honoka, con Maki la chica popular del primer grado e incluso con la misma Umi, de hecho, esa fue la razón por la que comenzaron su amistad.

La verdad era que la chica se encantaba con las personas y nunca se había enamorado realmente.

Así que tal afirmación, en unos cuantos días, terminaría en un berrinche y comer pan como "consuelo". La peli azul comenzaba a teorizar que el enamorarse era solamente una excusa para comer sin escrúpulos

Simplemente se limitó a asentir ante cualquier cosa que decía Honoka "Es tan bella como un angel" lo mismo dijo de Eli, "su voz es tan dulce como el pastel de chocolate" estaba segura de haber escuchado eso cuando hablaba de Hanayo, "su porte es como el de una princesa" eso se lo dijo a Maki y la chica se puso más roja que su cabello luego insultó a la pobre peli jengibre, "sus ojos son como ámbar, igual que la miel" eso sin duda se lo dijo a ella cuando eran más jóvenes acompañado con "la miel de los hot cakes" y un discurso de porque estos eran la comida más deliciosa del mundo.

Entraron al aula y la come pan reprimió un grito emocionada. – Ella está allí...–Murmuro inquieta y notoriamente ansiosa.

– Ve y háblale – Contesto con simpleza, sin molestarse en poner atención a la persona que robo la atención de su acompañante. La menor sonrió alegre y se fue dando brinquitos.

Umi camino tranquila hacia su lugar, tomo asiento y saco un libro de poesía; se puso a leer lo que restaba de su tiempo libre, solamente siendo interrumpida por sus compañeras quienes les expresaban su alegría por saber que estaba bien.

Fuera de eso esperaba que el día transcurriera con normalidad, sin embargo, no fue así…

Todo lo que iba del día sintió como si alguien la estuviese observando, si bien ella reconoció (avergonzada en su tiempo) que era una persona admirada, no se terminaba de acostumbrar a la atención de los demás, pero esa atención le estaba molestando de sobremanera ¿Quién la miraba con tanta insistencia? Esperaba que no fuera otra de sus compañeras decidida a confesarle su amor. ¿A caso tenía algo en la espalda? De ser así Honoka se hubiese burlado, al menos que ella se lo haya pegado, pero esas fechorías solo las hizo en primaria así que era improbable.

Frunció el ceño molesta y volteó con la intención de intimidar a la culpable de su incomodidad, y entonces... Se quedo sin palabras. Era tan bella como un Ángel, su porte era como el de alguien perteneciente a la realeza y sus ojos color miel opacaban al brillo del sol.

La chica que se vio descubierta observando a la arquera y río apenada desviando la mirada hacia su libro de matemáticas, fue un sonido tan leve que estaba segura de que ella fue la única que se percató de ello por estarle poniendo tanta atención y efectivamente su voz era más dulce que cualquier golosina.

– ¿Sonoda-san?

Estaba tan ensimismada que no noto cuando la profesora le hablo, y es que esa chica era tan–…Linda.

–¡¿Sonoda-San?!

Ese grito la trajo de vuelta al mundo real y entonces se percató de la palabra que escapo de sus labios frente a su maestra, quien la veía con un asombro descomunal creyendo de manera errada que iba dirigida a su persona. Por primera vez sintió la humillación publica, observo a sus compañeras murmurar asombradas, a Honoka intentando reprimir la risa y la culpable de ese desastroso desenlacé mirarla atónita; Genial, ahora la chica nueva creería que es un tipo de asalta tumbas o algo así.

–E-esto… yo-yo… –Se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia de 90 grados, estaba tan avergonzada que cerró los ojos esperando que todo fuese un mal sueño – Lo siento, lo siento, yo no quería decir eso ¡Yo nunca le diría eso intencionalmente! Es más, ni creo eso de usted.

–¿Acaso está diciendo que no soy bien parecida?

– ¡Así es! – Cuando se dio cuenta de su error abrió los ojos y miro a la mujer adulta desde abajo, no era necesario que fuese la alumna más inteligente para saber que ese día haría su primera visita a la dirección; Las risas de sus compañeras fueron la firma de su condena.

Paso lo que restaba del día en la sala de espera, esperando que la directora tuviese tiempo para atenderla. Muy dentro de su ser deseaba haber amanecido enferma.

No se sentía mentalmente preparada para ser regañada, y las miradas acusadoras de los docentes solo hacían que su ansiedad creciera… Honoka debería estar allí, no ella, suena injusto, pero quien hacia esos "numeritos" era la Kousaka, además la arquera había concluido correctamente que la chica con cara bonita era el nuevo crush de su mejor amiga.

Su tiempo de espera fue una odisea mental, que fue terminada cuando finalmente paso a la oficina de la directora, escoltada por la secretaria de esta. Hizo todo en modo automático, fue planamente consciente cuando tomo asiento frente a la mujer quien seria la dictadora de su castigo.

Miro a la directora y se quedó atónita, recayendo en el hecho de que la mujer frente a ella tenía mucho parecido con la chica nueva. Estaba segura de que tenían algún parentesco–…Mierda.

Llevo ambas manos a su boca, intentando que ninguna otra palabra escapara de sus labios.

–¿Disculpe?

Retiro ambas manos temblando como hoja al viento y sudando como si hubiese corrido una maratón –N-no dije nada, perdón.

–La escuche perfectamente, Sonoda-san. Sin embargo, me gustaría entender que es lo que está pasando con usted el día de hoy –Enarco una ceja y miro fijamente a la adolescente– Y espero que no insulte mi apariencia, como lo hizo con su profesora.

Miro al suelo apenada, sintiendo como se garganta se secaba. No le estaba yendo tan mal como había imaginado, sin embargo, parecía que este día solo hacia más que empeorar. Seguramente la fiebre del día anterior le quemo las neuronas, era la única explicación lógica para su errático comportamiento.

–Lo siento… No ha sido mi intención decir esas cosas, solo estoy algo distraída.

–¿Se puede saber qué es lo que la mantiene distraída?

No sabía cómo responder esa pregunta, "Mire señora, hay una chica muy bonita, que por cierto se parece a usted, en fin, es tan bonita que hace que mis ojos me duelan y creo que soy gay… y también estúpida", la verdad quedo totalmente descartada.

La directora la veía con tal seriedad que creía que en cualquier momento aplastaría un botón y hombres vestido de blanco vendrían por ella para llevarla a un psiquiátrico si es que no le daba a la mayor la respuesta que quería escuchar.

Para su suerte en incomodo silencio se vio interrumpido por unos leves golpes en la puerta.

–Pase– Contesto la directora, finalmente dejando de ver a Umi.

Y la respuesta a la pregunta de la adulta entro por la puerta.

–Mami, ya se terminaron las clases y quería saber si… ¡Oh! Estas con alguien, perdón por interrumpir.

La joven arquera no veía lo quien estaba a sus espaldas, pero le basto escuchar la voz de la chica para ponerse mas nerviosa aun, si es que eso era posible.

–¿Ustedes no van en el mismo grupo? –Cuestiono curiosa a las dos chicas que estaban en su despacho. Quizá podría decirle a su hija que ayudara a Umi-san a mantenerse centrada.

–Sip, aunque aún no nos hemos presentado formalmente– La menor soltó una agraciada risa y finalmente se dirigió a la chica de cabello azul. –Soy Minami Kotori, mucho gusto.

La arquera se levanto de su lugar rápidamente, golpeando con sus manos algunos de los objetos que había en el escritorio y activando, por error, el micrófono de los parlantes de la escuela cuando se giro para quedar frente a su compañera.

–UMI SONODA, SOY UMI SONODA. Gusto Mucho… Digo ¡Mucho gusto!

Y su nombre resonó por todo el instituto, siendo escuchado por los docentes y los alumnos que permanecían por sus clubes, ósea como el 50% de la escuela. Después de ese día, Sonoda Umi fue considerada de todo menos perfecta, especialmente en las ocasiones que Minami Kotori estaba cerca de ella.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sin comentarios. Si alguien ha llegado hasta aquí, agradezco su lectura.**


End file.
